


Colors in the rainbow ( 5 + 1)

by Dramaqueendeluxe



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alex Mercer Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Angst, Anxiety, Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueendeluxe/pseuds/Dramaqueendeluxe
Summary: Alex works trough his issues, one color at the time( tw, mention of abuse and implied homophobia)
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Carrie Wilson, Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer
Kudos: 35





	1. BLUE

BLUE

Alex learns about blue first.

Blue is the color of the sky on a summer day 

Blue is the chill of the ocean

Blue is painted on his walls, on his clothes

Blue is all the expectations that lay on him

Blue is in his mothers eyes, in his eyes

Blue is the flashes of anger his father gets 

Blue is the bruises that show up on his arms

Blue is the feeling of being completely out of place, all alone in the world 

Blue is Lukes hoodie, wrapped around him 

Blue is in the way Reggie flinches at loudness 

Blue is the theme of the last birthday gift he gets from his siblings, his family 

Blue is Bobbys car, Lukes guitar, Reggies frown 

Blue is his little sisters fancy shoes

Blue is math classes and locker rooms

Blue is his fathers hands

Blue is his mothers silence 

Blue is his sisters tears

Blue is cold, ice cold and it’s everywhere

Blue is his hands when he slips out of life

Blue is crying silently into the night

Blue is family 

Blue is not his favorite color


	2. YELLOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alex grows tired of blue, he turns to yellow

YELLOW

Alex learns about yellow next 

Yellow is the sun

Yellow is laughter and warmth

Yellow is his hair, his sisters hair 

Yellow is his fathers teeth when he yells

Yellow is the anxiety in his veins 

Yellow is the pit in his stomach

Yellow is sleepless nights and anxiety

Yellow is his mothers skirts

Yellow is Reggies room

Yellow is Lukes shoe collection 

Yellow is Bobbys garage

Yellow is both happiness and sorrow 

Yellow is stage lighting 

Yellow is rust from an old car 

Yellow is slipping out of life 

Yellow is bright and sparkling 

Yellow is nauseating 

Yellow is Julies shirt, Carries bracelet 

Yellow is Flynns humor, Rays smile

Yellow is everything and nothing 

Yellow is not his favorite color


	3. GREEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green is in every season, maybe Alex can grow to love it

GREEN

Green is the wet grass under his feet 

Green is his mothers eyes

Green is his fathers tie

Green is his sisters jumping rope

Green is summer yet winter at the same time

Green is Christmas trees and warm mornings 

Green is Reggies hugs

Green is Bobbys laugh

Green is Luke, laying next to him asleep

Green is standing up to his father 

Green is the bruise on his sisters leg 

Green is begging to his mother

Green is his face after the hot dogs

Green is running from his house

Green is quiet

Green is feeling locked in your house

Green is yelling in the kitchen

Green is sleepless nights 

Green is Carries dancing

Green is Julies songbook

Green is Willies skateboard 

Green is not his favorite color


End file.
